


THE NUN（完）（补档）

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 12





	THE NUN（完）（补档）

20.

像每一部以修道院为主题的作品，从地理位置到建筑年份再到人员构成，每一个外部因素都会被蒙上一层神秘甚至荒诞的面纱，比如说，修道院地处于郊区，或者更远，深山老林，又或者在某个落后愚昧的小镇；接着是成立时间，少则数十年，多则数百年，建筑从里到外都带着不可冒犯的古老气息，雕花铁门，长满青苔的砖墙，磨得发亮的桌椅板凳，对了，还会有大块青砖搭造的、足以令人转晕的长廊；最后，也是最重要的，出场人物——以刻板严肃的院长嬷嬷为首，下面是一群从年老到年轻的修女，包括未正式发愿的见习修女在内，一群人成日不苟言笑，坚持并且非常崇拜禁欲主义，当然，这些人里肯定会有一个例外，black sheep，她要么很年轻，仍无法抵抗外界诱惑，因此在禁忌边缘反复横跳，要么是苦行多年的老修女，沉默寡言，心里藏着某个有关修道院的可怕秘密——当有莽撞之人闯进来，打破了修道院的宁静，无论面对这个人的是年轻见习修女还是怀揣秘密的老修女，都会和这个外人纠缠不清，于是有了这部作品最大的戏剧冲突，同时也是故事主线。至于最终结局……基本上非死即伤。

而这一次，这座修道院，几乎满足以上提到的所有设定。风景美丽、远离城市喧嚣的郊外，将近四个世纪之前的建立时间，驱魔人，被封印的魔鬼，还有保守秘密的院长嬷嬷。

故事在这里开始，也会在这里结束——

艺兴讲到这句话时刻意停顿，像吊胃口，连投向世勋的眼神都神秘兮兮，仿佛在说，快问我快问我。

年轻的驱魔人无奈叹气，问，然后呢？很配合黑修女的演出。

“然后？然后故事就开始了啊。”艺兴如此回答，“我和你是这个故事里的主角，我们各自的身份，我们的内部矛盾，我们与凶手的一明一暗，不正构成了这一次的故事？”

世勋并未及时接话，他抱着手臂倚着一张旧桌子，面无表情看着艺兴。用上了十足十的耐心。倒是要看看，他想，看这家伙还能鬼扯些什么。

从握手宣布成交那一刻算起，已经过去四天，现在是——世勋看了眼手表——现在是凌晨五点二十七分，第五天都开始了五个多小时，眼前的黑修女，艺兴，仍未像承诺的那般帮他找出凶手，而是拉着他待在地窖，不知疲倦地跟他讲一堆又一堆的话，内容没什么营养，更没有主题，甚至完全可以用无聊来形容。

真是，到底哪儿来那么多话？世勋有点儿郁闷。

年轻的驱魔人后知后觉，其实自己也很有耐心嘛，不像爸爸总是评价他脾气急躁性格冲动。

他点根烟慢慢抽起来，烟雾盘旋而上，消失于地窖的天花板。蜡烛烧得就剩短短一截了，再有不到两个小时，太阳就会慢吞吞从地平线下升起，然后慢吞吞照亮包括修道院在内的这块区域。不过今天是阴天，又适逢深冬，估计看不到明显的太阳光。

在这短暂的等待时间里，意外的，艺兴一个字都没说，而是坐在钢琴前比划弹琴的动作，指甲轻敲琴键，发出细微的、嗒嗒嗒的动静。

有意思的是，在过去的四天五个小时二十七分钟内，艺兴只在深夜弹奏乐曲，用他的话说，我不能在白天修女们活动的时候发出任何声音，不然她们会更讨厌我。

难道你安安静静待着她们就不讨厌你了吗？世勋腹诽。然而想归想，他发现自己开始喜欢艺兴弹琴，每到那时，黑修女停下漫无边际的聊天，再不发一言，全神贯注坐在那儿弹奏乐曲，偶尔蹙一下眉头，或者轻闭眼帘感受作曲家赋予其中的情绪。

黑修女专注的模样很难不打动世勋，多奇怪，这家伙不是传说中的魔鬼吗？神秘，可怕，毫无慈悲心，为什么——世勋凝神思考——为什么自己会在魔鬼身上发现孤单无助这些迹象？犹如笼中雀，鸣啼声再好听也无人欣赏——黑修女被关在地窖数百年，数不清的昼夜里，只能自己给自己弹琴听，自己和自己说话，即便能与白祭司通过脑电波交流也起不到多大作用。

无法踏出这里一步，无法见到一丝外面的太阳光，甚至……甚至连月亮长什么模样都快要忘了吧。怎么想都无比绝望。

要换做是自己，世勋假设，恐怕早就疯了。

想到这儿，年轻的驱魔人忽然有些同情魔鬼。

“别同情我，亲爱的，我最讨厌同情，”艺兴说道。

不知道是第几次被读心，然而世勋没有最初的烦躁情绪，相反，还觉得这样挺方便。

“好吧，那我们可以说点儿正事吗？”世勋顿了顿，在墙壁上摁灭烟头，拿鞋尖扫了扫地上的烟灰，走到钢琴旁边俯身看着艺兴，“第五天了，从我答应你的条件开始已经过去四天，你还没有找出凶手，你耍我啊？”

黑修女抬起头，用水润的上目线回应投来的有些烦躁的眼神，“亲爱的，别着急，我从不出尔反尔，倒是你，我一点儿都没看出来你有多愿意遵守你的承诺。”

“什么承——呃……好吧，我就是……就是……”

“没谈过恋爱。”

被拆穿了。年轻的驱魔人更加烦躁。

在现代社会，在这个爱情即将沦为快餐的年代，母胎solo的稀有程度不亚于古希腊时期的骨螺紫，但骨螺紫是奢侈品，母胎solo只会让人耻笑。

来自恶魔母亲的冷傲被世勋完美继承，年轻的驱魔人最讨厌有谁跟他提母胎solo这个字眼儿，是提起就会暴躁的程度。现在，他面前的魔鬼，黑修女，淡定地拆穿这一事实，可想而知他有多生气。但碍于有求于魔鬼，他不得不忍下来，只没好气地从牙缝里挤出三个字：要你管！

艺兴抿紧嘴巴憋笑，可抖得像筛糠的肩膀出卖了他，而当世勋涨红了脸、更暴躁地吼，你没完了？！他彻底忍不住，当即爆发一阵大笑，恨不能捂着肚子笑得满地打滚。

倏地，年轻的驱魔人冷静下来，面无表情说，别笑了，我知道你也没谈过。

“……”

“几百年都没谈过那种。”世勋继续补刀。

情势出现转变，年轻的驱魔人占了上风，黑修女变成被嘲笑的那个。

恶作剧有了进展，高傲冷漠的黑修女再一次流露出不冷静，用一种想大开杀戒的眼神瞪视世勋。世勋并不害怕，甚至勾起嘴角，得意地冲艺兴挑眉。

“我宣布这个话题到此为止。”艺兴合上琴盖，确切来说，是没好气地摔上琴盖。。

“那就麻烦您开始帮我找凶手吧。”

“可是你——”

可是你在过去的四天里表现得根本不像一个合格男朋友，你不拉我的手，不和我拥抱，甚至不跟我说一句情话，就像Sehun对蕾伊做得那样——艺兴想如此反驳，旋即意识到这样一来话题就绕回了原点，恐怕又要和世勋辩论他们中间谁在恋爱经历这方面更惨，他有些泄气，精致漂亮的脸蛋上漫起愠怒。

表情变化速度很快，但年轻的驱魔人生来拥有敏锐感知，轻易察觉了，不过他没有拆穿，也没时间容他拉扯这种问题了。抓到凶手才是最重要的事情。

“艺兴，”年轻的驱魔人朝黑修女靠近几步，顺便拿烧过的火柴梗拨正蜡烛棉芯，烛火亮了一些，令英俊五官显得更加深邃立体，“我和你一样，从来不出尔反尔，只是现在对我来说命案更重要，我必须尽快抓到凶手好回去述职。”

“再等等，”黑修女敛了神情，看向地窖墙壁的某一块砖石，没有算错的话，那块砖石的外侧正被月亮照着，“马上就要满月了，”他叹息般轻声说着，“满月可以让那混蛋变得强大，再不用顾及任何。”

“满月？”

“没错，满月。”

21.

在世勋准备成为驱魔人那一刻，或者再早一点，从他四五岁开始，从他知道父亲到底在做什么开始，就已经把各种驱魔事迹当成睡前故事听。那些故事里的反派大部分是邪灵一类的东西，小部分则是人类欲望造成的装神弄鬼，更小几率出现的就是艺兴那种boss级别的魔鬼。人类欲望没什么好了解的，反正都是出于下作；黑修女一类的太稀有，即便是父亲，也只知道一些传闻以及数百年前的封印事件，无法详细讲给世勋听。所以现在主要说说邪灵。

科学家认为邪灵是一种超自然现象，什么磁场什么的，极少有人类的磁场能与邪灵对上，以至到最后通通被打为人类装神弄鬼。可通灵师认为邪灵是古老的存在，会附身，哪怕一只玻璃杯都有可能成为媒介，会作恶，搞得好好的房子成了凶宅，搞得家破人亡妻离子散，总之非常可怕。但邪灵出现是有条件的，比如说封印松动，或者哪个闲出屁的傻逼玩意儿召唤它们，再或者依靠外部条件。

满月。不仅仅是狼人在满月之夜行凶，邪灵也可以。结合科学家的理论与通灵师口耳传承的说法，满月之时，月球引力达到一个顶点，海水极速涨潮极速退潮，磁场发生变化，邪灵便开始出没，通常利用附身的方式四处作恶。

两起命案的凶残程度不是人类能达到的，再加上发生地点，除了邪灵，想不到还有什么东西能干出来。

“目的呢？”世勋问道，“仅仅是杀人吗？”

艺兴沉吟片刻，操着缓慢的、低沉的语气回答：“如果我说……它是冲我来的，冲蕾伊来的，你相信吗？”

“冲你们？”

“我问你，下个月有什么重要事情要发生？”

“下个月……下个月选举新教皇！”当世勋说完，他自己都出了一层冷汗。

艺兴的推测不无道理。黑修女在地窖待了几百年都相安无事，却偏偏在这种时候发生命案——杀人，嫁祸，然后借机挑明白祭司与黑修女的关系，让白祭司深受舆论骚扰，动摇教会对白祭司的信任，逼着教会不得不暂时关押白祭司，最终，在下个月的选举日对新教皇下手。

噼啪，蜡烛发出细微的棉芯爆裂的动静，有几根蜡烛熄灭了，钢琴前，艺兴失去烛火的亮光，陷入昏暗。

世勋抿了抿嘴角，试探性说：“我知道这样说很无礼，但不是没有那种可能——”他深吸口气，“艺兴，会是你吗？”

“……你什么意思？”

“你看，首先是封印在这种时候松动，而你、而你一直以来都是他们口中引起天灾人祸的魔鬼，一个魔鬼，一个敌基督，难道就没有想过杀了教皇吗？难道就——”

“闭嘴！”艺兴突然吼道，他周围烛火瞬间暴涨，墙壁上的影子几乎攀上天花板。烛火照着黑修女怒气汹汹的脸庞，他气坏了，他失去冷静自控，他跟前的旧桌椅浮到半空，包括三脚架钢琴，通通准备一股脑儿砸向世勋。

“听好了你这个小混蛋，”艺兴动了动手指，钢琴飞过去悬在世勋脑袋上，“黑修女不会伤害亲弟弟，永远不会！”

“抱歉我就是——”

“滚！”

22.

搞砸了。

23.

糟糕到完全超出恶作剧的范围。

24.

“亲爱的弟弟，我有点儿同情你了。”

“……闭嘴吧。”

25.

“可我真的想不明白封印为什么在这种时候松动？那个封印，连设下的人自己都打不开，怎么想怎么……觉得艺兴脱不了干系……”

“我真不知道说你什么好了。”

“那就说点儿有用的。”

“没有黑修女做不到的事，只有他不想做的事，然后换位思考，世勋，想想看，我会做伤害你的事吗？”

“……”

“就算爱是最高明的骗术吧，骗人之前，还是需要先了解对方。”

26.

怎么又扯到爱了？

年轻的驱魔人更加想不通，他追问，但双生哥哥只告诉他，爱这回事不是靠你问我答就能知晓透彻，要亲身经历一遍，要尝过其中甜蜜困苦，即便如此，也只能窥见一二。

经历，好，退一万步讲，姑且认为和黑修女的交易是经历爱这玩意儿，可还没开始就眼看要结束。

世勋感到气馁，苦思冥想一整天也找不到好的法子。为了查案，这段时间他一直住在修道院的客房，自然与修女们混了个脸熟。院长嬷嬷见他愁眉不展，特意抽空开导他。

院长嬷嬷问，你去过地窖，是吗？你见到它了？见到黑修女了？

事关修道院的存亡，世勋不得不承认，不过他隐藏了细节，没告诉院长嬷嬷他和艺兴的交易，而后暗示对方命案或许并非黑修女所为，有可能是邪灵什么的。

院长嬷嬷并未有多么惊讶，相反，异常平静。

“我在这里出生、长大，长到这个年纪，那些稀奇古怪的传闻还不足以让我失态，”院长嬷嬷眨了眨眼睛，“我可是见过更可怕的东西。”

“别告诉我您见过黑修女。”

“为什么要欺骗？主教导我们要坦诚，”院长嬷嬷顿了顿，继续说道：“在那次久远的见面中，我发现黑修女就像一只可怜的幼兽，被关在地窖里，数百年来只他自己一个，与钢琴作伴，与看不见尽头的孤独作伴。”

“您同情他？”

“不，恰恰相反，我非常感激先辈们将他封印在那儿，那是他应得的惩罚，他诱惑人类替他做事，那些坏事，那些恶事，到头来还假装无辜说什么是人类自己非要上钩，他没有逼他们，狡辩，狡猾的魔鬼！”

总是克制隐忍的老修女破天荒出现情绪波动，在提到那个魔鬼的时候，激动得脸颊都泛红。

世勋有些无措。艺兴在大地上游荡的时候他尚未出生，准确来讲，那时候他的父亲都还是个小孩子。传说中的恶行对他来说只存在于传说中，并未亲眼得见，他无法判定黑修女是否真的十恶不赦。他想告诉院长嬷嬷，我和你谁都未曾亲眼见到黑修女作恶，都只是听了些传说，依靠传说就做出这样的批判，会不会过于武断了。但他也知道，面前的老修女可不是导游那样的人，要想提出异议，首先得准备好山一般的证据。年轻的驱魔人只好闭紧嘴巴。

院长嬷嬷抿了口红茶，继续说：“那个魔鬼渐渐不满足于此，他开始诱惑人类自相残杀，命令信奉他的人踏着尸体前进，那些可怜的人，到死都没明白自己成了魔鬼打发时间的牺牲品。虽然黑修女从不亲自动手，但他的双手沾满了无辜人的鲜血，他与撒旦无异，那个敌基督，他理应受到那样的惩罚！上帝……”院长嬷嬷在胸前画下十字架，默念了什么，“就算把他关在地窖里几千年都尤嫌不够。”

几千年？且不说这个跨度长得能从古埃及跨越到现代社会，单说另一点，孤独。世勋按照双生哥哥给他的建议去假设，去换位思考。如果换做自己，他想，自己被关在漆黑冰冷的地窖里，关上几千年都无人问津，外面的人事物不知道改朝换代了多少次，自己一无所知，甚至对手机这种玩意儿都感到无比新鲜。

天……非自杀不可。

世勋沉吟片刻，试探性说：“主教导我们要爱世人。”

院长嬷嬷以一种略带责备的眼神凝视世勋，“但不包括魔鬼，黑修女，不配得到爱。”

27.

就算是Sehun，一个完美继承恶魔本领的恶魔之子，也有白祭司蕾伊爱他，也有自己这个弟弟，也有父亲和母亲。

可艺兴什么都没有，什么都不配得到。只能和钢琴作伴，只能和孤独作伴。

28.

如果不是人类有那么多欲望，就算傻瓜也可以躲过黑修女的诱惑，责任一半一半，不能全怪他，对，不能。

29.

敲门之前，世勋在心里重复了一遍道歉言辞，而后深吸口气，轻轻扣动门扉。他等了好一会儿才等来艺兴不怎么愉快的语调，闷闷地说了一个“进”字。

世勋小心推开木门，地窖里依旧灯火通明，烛火跳动着，艺兴低头弹琴的侧脸被火光照亮。

“艺兴。”

黑修女并未抬头回应，烛火令他的脸庞看起来温暖，但低垂的眼帘明白告诉世勋温暖不过是表象。

不包括魔鬼，黑修女，不配得到爱。

年轻的驱魔人想起院长嬷嬷的话，本就不太认同，此刻又看见黑修女那副孤单落寞的模样，他更加偏向那句话恐怕出于世人偏见。很快，他发现了另一个疑点——会不会……只有自己认为那是偏见，不知道哪儿来的私心在身体里作祟，竟让自己想给魔鬼站街。

爱是最高明的骗术……？

世勋怔愣住，一时忘了准备好要说的话。

“有话就说，别像根木头似的傻站在那儿。”艺兴冷冰冰说道。

年轻的驱魔人赧然，揉了揉鼻尖，飞快眨眨眼睛，鼓起勇气开了口：“我向你道歉，艺兴，是我妄加论断，人类自己本身就有错，如果不是那么多欲望，连傻瓜都知道躲开你，责任一半一半，不能全怪你，对，不能。”

黑修女终于肯回头看一眼，眼神依旧冰冷，嘴角挂着嘲讽的笑容，他说：“如果你只是因为有求于我才向我道歉，那就趁早放弃，我不接受。”

“hmmmm不完全是，”世勋走过去，挨着艺兴坐下来，假装看不见黑修女惊诧且烦闷的表情，他压下某个琴键，叮的一声，“你忘了？我一开始就这样说过，就前几天在展厅，我就是这样向那个导游提出异议，你不是在那儿？你应该听见了。”

“……”

“我并不是认同你的恶行，只是觉得不该把责任全推给你，当然，你那部分责任占比更重，”世勋停下，垂了眼帘看着八十八个黑白琴键，沉声说道：“世间一切并非如同钢琴键非黑即白，不是这样的，每一个错误，大的也好，小的也罢，如果全归咎于其中一方，那未免太武断，有推脱自己责任的嫌疑，更别说结论来自于久远传闻，而且……”他用两根食指笨拙地敲动琴键，“犯了错应该先自我反省，而并非急着指责对方——”

“艺兴，昨天的争执我占大部分责任，我向你道歉。”

年轻的驱魔人再次回头凝望黑修女，烛火照亮那双深邃眸子，照着坦诚与真挚。无需读心术，仅这一双眸子就足够让黑修女相信那番话。

这么多年，看遍了人世间的欺瞒、人类的阿谀奉承，这个人是除了蕾伊之外第一个对自己真挚坦诚的人。艺兴发现自己很难不为此动容。或者说，动心。

30.

“蕾伊，你在和那个恶魔约会吗？”

“不，Sehun没在我跟前，怎么了？为什么突然问这个？”

“……没事。”

31.

我觉得用说的还不够让我原谅你，最起码……最起码要来点儿赔礼什么的，比如说蛋糕，比如说糖果和甜甜圈。

世勋看着外送员刚送到他手里的几个大盒子，沉甸甸的，摞起来几乎挡住了视线，用两只手抱着都有些吃力，发出一个无奈气音。

按照艺兴的要求，除了口头道歉还必须有赔礼，10寸那么大的香草奶油蛋糕，并且要在蛋糕上装饰黑玫瑰，以及十个小杯糕，上面要装饰独角兽，还有大把的拐杖糖波板糖彩虹糖，再加上巧克力豆、甜甜圈和一大包甘草糖，最后，打包盒的丝带必须是黑色蕾丝。

小女孩儿才会提出的一堆要求，还有，你吃得完吗……

对于世勋的腹诽，艺兴一眼就看穿，但黑修女没有挑明，轻飘飘告诉年轻的驱魔人，不愿意就算了，也不是非让你去做不可，一些甜食而已，反正也几百年没吃过了——

好好，我买，我买行了吧？

黑修女背过身偷笑，换了首轻快的钢琴曲弹奏起来。

现在，世勋抱着一摞盒子朝地窖走去。现在是午饭时间段，修女们排成一队快步朝用餐室出发，队伍肃静，无一人出声。世勋与修女们擦身而过，他被院长嬷嬷叫住，被问，为什么买这么多甜食，去城里买的，是吗？那可有十几公里远。

不能如实告知，世勋想了想，假借习惯之名，借口自己习惯查案时吃点儿甜的，不然脑袋容易生锈。

院长嬷嬷用意味深长的眼神看着世勋，看得他心头突突直跳。好在借口被相信了。直到修女们的身影消失在拐角，世勋松了口气，加快步伐走向地窖。

看见那些盒子的那一刻，艺兴的眼睛霎时亮起来，连道谢都来不及说就迅速拆开每一个盒子，先抓了把彩虹糖丢进嘴里咔嚓咔嚓嚼着，不等咽下就直接拿手指尖挖了一大块奶油吃起来。

黑修女闭上眼睛感受那股令他舒畅的甜意，同时发出表达满足意味的气音。

“我说什么来着？为什么不喜欢呢？蛋糕很好吃的。”艺兴说着，往嘴里塞了满满一勺子蛋糕，以至唇上都沾了奶油，他伸舌舔掉，而后挖了更大一勺蛋糕。他砸着嘴，神态天真可爱，宛如幼童。

想破脑袋都想不到总是高傲冷漠的黑修女竟露出这般神态。着实令年轻的驱魔人大跌眼镜，同时也让他莫名一阵心悸。

“要来一口吗？”艺兴把勺子递过来，满满一勺的奶油，奶油上面是一朵糖霜做的黑玫瑰。

“不了，我不太喜欢蛋糕。”

“你喜欢什么？”

“唔……曲奇饼干，抹茶味的曲奇饼干，上面还有巧克力豆那种。”

艺兴慢慢点了下头，“那下次你买来我尝尝看。”

“……”

“对了，你是去城里买的吗？很远的，你怎么去的？骑马？坐马车？”

年轻的驱魔人哭笑不得，“你被关傻了？都什么年代了，女王都不坐马车出行，”他拿出手机晃了晃，“外送，非常方便，只要给够小费。”接着，他又一次看见黑修女露出难得的惊讶表情。

“这个……”艺兴睁圆眼睛指着手机，“这个会发光的长方形小玩意儿？”

“嗯哼。”

于是，年轻的驱魔人开始向被关傻的黑修女讲述人类文明的发展历程，特别是科技这一块，详细又详细地科普并且展示。虽然说得口感舌燥，但能收获黑修女的懵懂表情倒也不算吃亏。

不过有一点挺烦的——黑修女好像对手机游戏很上瘾，一整天了，一整天都抱着手机专注打怪，遇到过不去的boss就大发脾气，若非世勋竭力阻拦，手机早就被砸碎。而当最后的大boss眼看就剩一丝血，手机黑屏了，没电，自动关机。艺兴的眼角抽搐几下，又开始发火。黑修女命令年轻的驱魔人必须修好这个长方形的小玩意儿，现在立刻马上修好，否则绝不帮他找出凶手。

面对这种蛮横无理的威胁，世勋不仅不生气，反而更加觉得艺兴可爱。

32.

“Sehun，我是不是有病？天……我竟然认为黑修女，认为那个魔鬼可爱！”

“对，你是有病，病名为爱。”

“……去你的吧。”

33.

才不可能！

34.

才不可能~别跟小女孩儿似的说话。

35.

不过说真的，既然封印已经松动，既然你都能跑到外面的展厅，为什么不直接离开修道院？就像你以前那样，想去哪儿去哪儿，去城里，去尝尝新口味的冰淇淋。

……

怎么了？怎么露出那种表情？

……没什么。对了，谢谢你买的这些东西，尤其小杯糕，很好吃(*´╰╯`)

啊，不、不客气⁄(⁄⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄⁄)⁄

36.

即便隔着一层天花板也无法阻挡艺兴敏锐的听觉，他听见修女们结束晚祷，纷纷离开正厅，那么，现在应该是晚上九点左右——都这个时候了，月亮早就出来，怎么还不见那个年轻的驱魔人前来地窖。

今晚就是满月之夜，邪灵会在今晚出没，会杀死第三个无辜人。按照计划，晚饭结束后世勋就该来地窖做准备。他们推测地窖是邪灵下手的地点，待邪灵出现那一刻，那一瞬间，艺兴会立刻感知到，接下来就交给年轻的驱魔人做了结。可是世勋到现在都没有出现，甚至连个口信都没有。

黑修女不安地走来走去，眉头紧蹙，五官犹如凝了一层霜那样冰冷。白皙修长的手指无意识抚过钢琴，一双漆黑眸子紧紧盯着大门，耳朵也竖起，仔细听着外面的动静。

时间一分一秒过去，艺兴渐渐失去耐心。咣！他突然砸了下钢琴，抓起琴凳上的黑纱披在头上，黑纱与黑色衣物令他的身体看起来愈发瘦削，黑纱之下的双眼满目决绝，像是抛弃了长久以来的顾虑——封印早就松动了，谁都阻止不了黑修女离开修道院，可一旦推开这扇沉重的、巨大的旧木门，以真实身份，黑修女的身份，出现在世人面前，那会给蕾伊带去数不清的麻烦，会让疼爱的双生弟弟身陷囹圄。

但如果不走出去，谁又能保证世勋的安全？

抱歉，蕾伊——艺兴抬手贴上木门——我不得不这样做，我不想看见那家伙受伤，他是除你之外第一个对我真挚坦诚的人，他甚至、甚至给我买了很多好吃的甜食，蕾伊，请原谅我如此冲动。

37.

“对不起，耽误你休息了，”院长嬷嬷满脸歉意地说道，“修理工说他明天下午才能来，可明天早上我们要和教会开视频会议，所以今天晚上必须修好网线。”

世勋耸耸肩膀，嘴上说没什么、应该的，心里却无比焦急。已经九点了，该去地窖和艺兴碰面，却突然被院长嬷嬷找来修理什么该死的网线。

天……我怎么知道这破玩意儿要怎么修。年轻的驱魔人悄悄翻了个白眼。然而他从小就受到父亲的教诲，教育他在面对人们的请求帮助时要绅士要得体，尤其同为信奉主的神职人员，尽最大努力去帮助他们。

——别学你妈，只会搞些恶作剧。父亲总是在结束时嫌弃母亲一番，但世勋清楚，那不过是每一对离婚夫妇的惯常戏码，他和Sehun早就见怪不怪。

说远了，说回现在。

虽然不怎么懂修理，但年轻的驱魔人也算是网上冲浪爱好者，有问题，简单，找谷歌。小羊摇两下尾巴的功夫，世勋就搜到问题的对应解决办法，左右鼓捣一阵，网络恢复正常。

院长嬷嬷大为欣喜，满口说着道谢一类的话，并且邀请世勋参加明早的视频会议，要在教会高层面前感谢这位好心的年轻人。

世勋婉言谢绝了，满心想着快点离开这儿，快去地窖和艺兴碰面。

“请等等，”院长嬷嬷叫住他，“抱歉还要再耽误你一会儿，是这样，明早的会议上，教会会询问我有关案件的进展，你可以提前跟我说说吗？没有也没关系，我会跟教会争取时间。”

世勋迟疑了。他并不想如实对院长嬷嬷坦白，说了，就有替艺兴开脱的嫌疑——即便黑修女一再否认自己是凶手，但没有证据，坦白反而有可能给艺兴加上撒谎的罪名。

“那么……得麻烦您替我争取时间了。”世勋解释道。

意外的，院长嬷嬷并未出言责怪年轻的驱魔人，只耸了耸肩膀，表示遗憾。

“没关系，我知道你尽力了，”院长嬷嬷说着，点了下鼠标，调出某段监控录像。

屏幕上赫然出现世勋一次次推开地窖大门的身影，以及他最开始在展厅外面与假扮白祭司的黑修女对话的画面。他们两个的每一次接触都被监控记录下来。

年轻的驱魔人怔愣住，一时不明白老修女这是要做什么。

“别紧张，亲爱的，我不是在威胁你，我只是想告诉你，有时候……”老修女上前靠近年轻的驱魔人，浑浊苍老的眼睛不再有往日慈悲，“有时候不如装聋作哑，像个傻瓜那样活着，最起码还能活着。”

随着话语被说出口，老修女布满皱纹的脸庞一点一点变得灰败，皮肤仿若剥落的墙皮，一块接一块掉下来，露出里面黑色的、散着腥臭味的血肉。

用不到感知能力，脚趾头想想都知道老修女被邪灵附身了。世勋慌忙摸向腰间，该死，手枪没带在身上。便念起咒语，父亲教给他的用于驱魔的种种咒语。同时扯下颈上的十字架，一边念咒，一边用十字架威胁。然而邪灵强大，又是满月之夜，咒语和十字架起不到丝毫作用。

年轻的驱魔人被逼得直退到墙角，邪灵冲他伸出干枯手臂，大张的嘴巴里布满鲨鱼牙一样的尖利牙齿，腥臭味扑面而来，尖锐指甲也即将挨上脸蛋。

就在这时，一股复杂味道飘过来，蜡烛燃烧时的焦糊味，植物自身的清香，以及一丁点儿烘焙房的甜味——

“艺兴！”

房间门骤然打开，进来的却是身着白衣的白祭司——不，是黑修女，白祭司可没有那种高傲冷漠的神态。

但邪灵相信了，信以为那真的是白祭司。自投罗网。邪灵从牙缝里挤出这个词语。

“拜托，你才是自投罗网，你这个蠢货，连这家伙——”艺兴指着世勋，“是我的诱饵都没发现，还在这里发表你愚蠢的见解——”他回头冲年轻的驱魔人眨眨眼睛，“谢了，诱饵先生，我会在你的墓碑上刻下英勇就义，后人会感谢你的。”

世勋：？？？

邪灵在短暂的怔愣后恢复狰狞，威胁道，无所谓，我现在就杀了这个驱魔人，你，管你是黑修女还是白祭司，都会背上滥杀无辜的——啊啊！！！

不过是一瞬间，邪灵飞出去再重重摔到地上，几乎嵌进地板砖，吊灯都被震得直打晃，连窗玻璃都被震碎了。

艺兴走过去，稍稍弯腰低头，用无辜的神情看着邪灵，“什么？你是要说罪名吗？省省吧，蠢货，反派会死于话多，不，你已经死了。”而后回头招呼世勋过来，并且扔了一包东西给年轻的驱魔人，“还有你，傻瓜，随身武器不随身携带。”

“……”

38.

接下来就是驱魔人的工作，专业的要交给专业人士处理。

艺兴退到一旁坐下，顺手拿走世勋身上的烟盒与火柴，看了一会儿才抽出其中一根烟，却没有点燃，而是放进贴身口袋里。

“别看我了，”黑修女扬了扬下巴，“干你的活儿去。”

“……你能离开一会儿吗？”

“为什么？”

“……我紧张。”

黑修女忍不住笑意，笑得肩膀都直发抖，“好好，我不看，天……真的跟小女孩儿一样。”

“……”

于是，年轻的驱魔人开始他目前为止的职业生涯中，最重要也是最刺激最紧张的驱魔工作——

被魔鬼盯着干活儿，谁他妈能放松下来。

39.

借口，承认吧亲爱的，你就是怕我嘲笑你。

40.

我才没有！

41.

你才没有~说真的，世勋，亲爱的，改改你的说话习惯好吗？真的和十三岁小女孩儿一模一样。

42.

工作结束，世勋和艺兴并排坐着，等驱魔人协会高层和教会高层前来做收尾工作。

世勋抽着烟，艺兴也不说话，翻来覆去摆弄刚才拿走的那根烟。

“……你不抽就还给我。”

黑修女果断拒绝，声称那是他们这次交易的凭证。

交易，他替他找出凶手，他则做他的男朋友。

年轻的驱魔人终于想起这回事，并且意识到自己始终没做一件身为男朋友该做的事，比如说拉手，比如说拥抱，比如说……接吻，以及活塞运动。

世勋偷偷瞟着艺兴，看看那双外眼角下垂的眼睛，看看那张白皙的脸蛋，最后目光停在两片饱满唇瓣上。他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，不确定是否现在就吻上去。

黑修女好像忘了年轻的驱魔人到现在都没有完成那些该做的事，甚至提都不提。

气氛变得有些尴尬，世勋摸摸鼻尖，试图用无聊的话题赶走尴尬。他问艺兴，就这么坐在这儿吗？不回地窖吗？天亮之后，该来的人会通通涌进这间小房子，到时候——

“好吧，那我走。”

黑修女如此爽快，害年轻的驱魔人一时反应不上，害行动快于思考。他抓住他的手，他问他，你去哪儿？

“……当然是回地窖，难道在这里等着跟那些人打招呼？嗨~好久不见~惊喜~像这样吗？”

“呃……我的意思是……是……”世勋紧张到手心里满是汗水，看都不敢看艺兴一眼。”

“张嘴，然后说话。”

“hmmmm……我不是什么诱饵。”

“……我知道，我骗那个蠢货。”

“还有，谢谢你救了我，你做了件好事。”

黑修女愣了下神，转而反问：“你是在夸我吗？用不着，我是个魔鬼，魔鬼从来不做好事。”

嘴硬心软的家伙。世勋了然，并且为发现这一点而沾沾自喜。只有他知道的弱点。他妈的简直太棒了。

当然，艺兴也用读心能力察觉到这些。黑修女懊恼不已，绷着脸蛋，绷着肩膀，警告年轻的驱魔人立刻松开他的手。

真是奇怪，黑修女，一个魔鬼，强大到动动手指就KO邪灵，却甩不开一个驱魔人的手。要怪罪年轻的驱魔人也有一半恶魔基因吗？未必。

那是因为什么？

废话，当然是因为——

突然放大的五官让艺兴措手不及——不对，应该说，突然降临的亲吻动作令黑修女破天荒迟钝，失去了敏捷的反应能力，聪明到可怕的头脑也僵硬如石头。简而言之，艺兴的脑袋瓜当机了。

黑修女傻乎乎承受来自年轻驱魔人的亲吻。嘴唇生涩地、小心地在自己唇瓣上碾磨，偶尔伸出舌尖，试探般轻轻舔舐，似乎这样还不太足够，还要用手捧着他的脸颊，用指腹轻柔摩挲。

一股陌生的感觉在身体里四处奔跑，犹如过电一般，手指尖都酥麻了，心脏扑通扑通剧烈跳动着，像颗炸弹，不知道什么时候就会爆炸，可能还得再一会儿，也可能……就是现在——

舌头终于撬开嘴唇，法式热吻，黏糊糊湿漉漉的接吻方式。

砰，心脏爆炸了，炸出漫天的玫瑰花瓣，黑色的玫瑰花，黑纱一般遮住了眼睛。

43.

原来接吻是这样啊……

44.

都是母胎solo的锅。两个母胎solo，牙齿碰到一起都不知道疼。

45.

“这是交易。”

世勋轻轻握住艺兴的手。

“拉手。”

接着小心拥抱黑修女瘦削的身体。

“拥抱。”

然后再一次接吻。

“接吻。”

距离拉开，年轻的驱魔人与黑修女默默对望。

“呃……还有情话，艺兴，嗯……我觉得你很可爱。”

话音轻轻掉落在地，接着，像是火种，瞬间点燃了这间小屋子，温度越来越高，热得脸蛋都发红。

“最后是……”世勋有些慌乱地扫视艺兴的身体，尤其是胸口、腰线以及胯部，多看了好几眼，“是——”

“等等！”

艺兴突然后退几步，满脸的慌乱紧张，他咬着指甲，吊灯照亮他愈加通红的脸庞。

世勋也因此回过神来，浑然忘了早先暗自决定的恶作剧，嘲笑黑修女不再高傲冷漠。

“我走了！”

话音未落，黑修女就消失在眼前，噗的一下，凭空消失了。

年轻的驱魔人怔愣几秒，旋即怅然若失。

46.

“啧啧啧。”

“……闭嘴，Sehun，一个字都不要说。”

“啧啧啧啧啧。”

47.

一切结束了，修道院恢复往日的宁静肃穆。院长嬷嬷进了疗养院休养，教会对外宣称是因为操劳过度。

这次任务算是顺利完成，世勋收拾好简单的行李，慢吞吞朝修道院外面走去。计程车已经停在那儿等他，会送他去机场，然后述职，然后接受驱魔人协会的表扬。

很完美，不是吗？父亲一定为他感到骄傲，母亲也是，就连Sehun都可能会夸奖他。多难得，他那个双生哥哥，一个向来眼高于顶的恶魔——恋爱脑的家伙，眼里只容得下白祭司蕾伊。

然而世勋仍嫌不够，仍有点儿失落。恐怕要怪罪于艺兴，他们交易的最后一步，眼看着要完成了，艺兴却单方面逃跑。

自己也是个胆小鬼，都不知道追上去。

上车前，世勋回头看向地窖所在的位置，现在是白天，艺兴在做什么呢？黑修女说过，他不能在白天发出任何动静，否则会更惹修女们讨厌。

所以，又是自己一个对着琴键比划吗？自言自语，自己逗自己开心。

年轻的驱魔人后知后觉，原来那时候的黑修女不是拉着他鬼扯，是因为总算有一个能说话的对象，能摆脱寂寞，能把长久以来的孤独一扫而空。

如果——世勋想，如果换做别人呢？如果不是他，艺兴是否还会像个话痨一般。

得去证实，现在立刻马上就要得到回答！

48.

地窖里空荡荡的，钢琴盖合住，安静立在一隅，蜡烛并未点燃，世勋只能借着外面阳光来阅读艺兴留下的字条。

当他看完，先是翻了一个很大的白眼，然后轻轻笑了下，拎着行李包快步走向修道院外。

路上，车里，年轻的驱魔人改签目的地，反方向去往地球的另一边。

49.

傻瓜，亲爱的，你欠我了，我们的交易没有完成。

带着蛋糕和那个会发光的长方形玩意儿来找我，还有你说的曲奇饼干。

~~你的艺兴。~~

~~伟大的魔鬼，比肩撒旦的存在，无所不能，只有我不想没有我做不到，不是敌基督，最讨厌那个叫Sehun的恶魔，我的弟弟蕾伊全世界最可爱。~~

黑修女，书。


End file.
